Metallica
(American metal band) (album of the same band) |type = Close-Range Stand Colony Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |note= (Range: 5-10m)|notealign=right}} |destpower = C |speed = C |range = C (5-10 m) |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = C }} is the Stand of Risotto Nero, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Metallica manifests itself inside Risotto's body as a swarm of small metallic beings with stitches across their individual bodies. Their mouths are shaped as though they are moaning or screaming. Its design is based on human cells, red blood cells and the of the . Metallica is presented with a silvery color in the colored manga. Abilities Metallica's sessile nature prevents it from attacking on its own, however the magnetic power it produces is highly lethal. Risotto is capable of using this ability to its fullest, particularly to stealth assassinate targets. Iron Manipulation Metallica has the ability to freely manipulate iron in the air and ground using magnetism.Chapter 545, King Crimson vs. Metallica (2) The Stand is active within a 5 to 10 meter circle around Risotto, and has enough precision to form objects by gathering the iron inside another person's body. By default, he naturally attracts iron. Risotto Nero prominently uses this ability to turn the iron inside a target into sharp objects such as razor blades,Chapter 543, My Name is Doppio (2) needlesChapter 544, King Crimson vs. Metallica (1) or scissors in order to internally damage them. This is shown when Doppio tried to rush Risotto, only to get a face full of needles created from the iron within his blood. Metallica can also use the iron inside its user to manipulate his severed body parts and create staples to reattach them.Chapter 546, King Crimson vs. Metallica (3) Furthermore, the use of iron from a target's body dramatically diminishes the quantity of hemoglobin inside them, reducing the blood's ability to carry oxygen throughout the body. Unable to function, the suffocating body will eventually die if the victim doesn't replenish their iron in time,Chapter 548, King Crimson vs. Metallica (5) enabling Risotto to simply wait out his opponent's death. Iron is one of the most common elements on earth and thus Metallica can also manipulate iron from the environment to form objects, such as forming knives from the iron within the earth and then hurling them at a target. Invisibility With its ability, Metallica can stick fine particles of iron onto Risotto's body, causing him to reflect light and blend into the background. This ability also carries on to Risotto's blood, as shown when Risotto was shot by Aerosmith, causing his blood to splatter onto Doppio's head and automatically camouflage it with the background, resulting in the image that Doppio saw previously that made him believe that Risotto would blow a hole through his head.Chapter 547: King Crimson vs. Metallica (4) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Metallica1.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Metallica.jpg|Metallica's statistics metallicarazor.jpg|Metallica replacing iron in Doppio's blood with razor blades metallicainvisiblity.jpg|Metallica causing invisibility metallicapins.jpg|Metallica replacing the iron in Doppio's blood with metal pins DoppioKnives.jpg|Metallica creating knives to attack Doppio Metallicastand.PNG|Reattaching Risotto's severed foot MetallicaStickinginAerosmith.png|Metallica sticking onto Narancia's Aerosmith |-| Anime= Doppio attacked by Metalica.png|Doppio first attacked by Metallica Needles.png|Doppio attacked again by Metallica RiceMan_Blends.png|Risotto covers his body in iron to reflect light and blend with the environment Inside_Rice's_Foot.png|Metallica's manifestation inside Risotto's body Leg_Stapled_One.png|Using his Stand to reattach his severed foot Getting DIO Flashbacks.png|Creating knives to attack Doppio Master_of_Puppets.png|Sticking to the side of Aerosmith, temporarily controling it Risotto_I_dont_feel_so_good.png|Fading away as their master dies Metallica Stats.png|Metallica's Stats Metallicca.png Metallicca ref.png Trivia * Metallica is used as a loading animation in ''All Star Battle'', as the Stand would tend to yell "Looooooaaaad" in the manga. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Colony Stands